Parentage: ‘AMIECH1607’ is a seedling selection resulting from the self-pollination of the species, Echeveria agavoides (an unnamed plant). The crossing was made by the inventor in the autumn of 2012 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were then grown to a mature size. In spring of 2014, one seedling was observed to exhibit unique foliage characteristics and growth habit. The seedling was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIECH1607’ was selected for commercialization in the autumn of 2015.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIECH1607’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Through three subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.